Of Henges and Fools
by contemptuousMartyr
Summary: Your name is TEREZI PYROPE, and you know something very INTERESTING.


Leaning back against one of the henges, you close your eyes and inhale deeply. This land smells like dark lime with bits of cherry dotting it here and there. Even though you can see now, you still have your enhanced sense of smell, which you use whenever you can. It's the only think you have left that reminds you of your lusus. It was stupid of you to let Aranea heal you, you know. You just didn't want to seem useless in the new session.

You wrap your arms around your knees, curling up and sighing softly. Your ear twitches at the sound of someone approaching, but you don't act on it. You feel fabric land on your head and you turn around, reaching up. It's your dragon cape.

"Where did you get this?" you ask its nubby-horned thrower.

"I found it on the roof after you de-faygoed yourself," Karkat says with a shrug, sitting down at your side. "I figured you'd want it, so I just took it."

Examining his face, you can tell that he's been sleeping even less. He looks - to be blunt - like utter shit. Deciding not to tell him this, you pull the cape more comfortably around you.

"Thanks," you mumble. "And I'm not just talking about the cape."

"Then what else?"

"For…for not freaking out. The last thing I'd want to do is hurt you. You know that, right?"

You glance at him, but he's turned way from you now. You hear him mutter a "you're welcome," but you're not fooled. Not with the information you know. You figure that now might as well be the time to voice it.

"Karkat," you begin, sitting up a bit straighter. "Did you know that there's a way to read a memo even if you're not in it?"

He turns back at the question. "No..? What are you even talking about? We haven't used Trollian in ages."

"True, but there was something very interesting in a memo that I read a while back. Although, they were all rather entertaining."

He groans and rolls his eyes. "Rather humiliating, I'd say. But what did you read?"

"It was between you and your future self," you continue. "I paid extra attention to that one because your text color was the most delicious shade of red. But anyway, your future self said something rather interesting about me."

He thinks for a minute, trying to recall which one you were talking about. "Could you elaborate I've talked with future me's about you more than once."

You smirk. "It was something about quadrants…and desperate fools."

For a brief moment, he doesn't get it. But when it clicks, you watch the heat rush to his face immediately He tries to speak, but only managing to stammer for a few seconds. You giggle at him, despite your best efforts to keep your entertainment to yourself.

"F-fuck, I-" he starts, but then covers his mouth with his hand instead and turns away from you. "A-are you screwing with me, Pyrope?"

You breathe a sigh of slight relief scooting closer and resting your head against his shoulder, to which he tenses, probably thinking of an escape plan.

"That's why I thought you'd flip your shit," you say quietly. "I was honestly afraid of hurting you somehow by entering a quadrant with anyone after I found out. And I felt really guilty when I ended up doing it anyway."

He gives a sigh of defeat, cautiously bringing an arm around your middle. "You shouldn't feel guilty over me. Who the hell cares what I think?"

"…I do. I care a lot."

He glances down at you. You hadn't even planned those words yourself, they just sort of came out.

"So…now what?" he asks.

You think about this for a minute before sitting up and looking him dead in the eyes. "I want you to say it."

"Say what?"

"Say what your future self said to you. Except I want you to say it to me." You shift your position, sitting at his side and staring at him intently, your face in your hands. "Well, go on."

He glares at you. He should have expected you to do something like this.

"You know what? Fine." He mimics you, turning so he's facing you directly with a determined look on his face. He takes a deep breath, probably preparing himself mentally, then speaks without faltering.

"Terezi, I want you in every quadrant like a desperate fool."


End file.
